


Not Wholly Human

by Kira_K



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Savior is a werewolf. This changes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wholly Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dombihugi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombihugi/gifts).



> A relatively quick study of what if: Alex was a werewolf. I might explore this idea a bit more at a later fic but for now this is a one-shot.  
> Propmted by Dombihugi :)

Alex liked to run under the moonlight. The full moon bathed Vega in a brightness that washed out his blond fur into white, made every shadow sharp, and allowed him to see the danger before it approached. 

It had not been always like this. His father told him that werewolves were rare and strange and it was best to keep one’s distance from them. His father told him that after the angels came and massacred humanity a hidden race revealed its own existence. What remained of the population did not care as long as the wolves fought against the angels and didn’t kill people. 

A few communities tried to use them as soldiers, to make the whole army of wolves because wolves were stronger, faster, more resilient and almost never possessed. However, after being bitten the chance of survival dropped to less than ten percent. The fever, the pain, the body fighting and destroying itself – it was not pretty. So, after the death of a whole company the armies around the world took the already existing wolves but did not demand more to be made; not even in Vega. 

Alex was lucky; when the wolf snapped its teeth closed on his left leg he was still healthier than the rest of the V-1s. He survived. He learned to use his senses; he learnt to keep his teeth to himself and to bare his neck when an older, higher-status wolf barked an order at him. He became a soldier when he could; he was promoted to the Archangel Corps after a while. 

Being a werewolf was not a real secret but Alex did not bring it up in casual conversation nor did he join in when some of the other wolves went for a midnight run despite the curfew. His best friends knew, of course, and his lovers knew (one did not always welcome a beast in their bed) but he did not speak about it. But then, he did not speak about many things; not until he was forced to do so. 

Then Jeep and Michael destroyed his life, the one where everything was orderly and he was even content. And Jeep did not even had the decency to stay alive: the stab wound was already killing him when Alex dropped to his knees and snarled at the approaching humans. He gave his old man a fighting chance- sometimes miracles happened. But Jeep was already dying and Alex couldn’t wash out the taste of his blood from his mouth for the next couple of months. 

“This changes things,” David Wheele murmured after Michael’s declaration. He could be heard by everybody in the bunker the silence was so all-consuming. “The people would never accept you as their saviour; never mind that you’re an ignorant soldier but you’re a wolf as well. Not wholly human.” 

“I know,” Alex said. “I didn’t ask for this…”

Michael’s eyes were dark and intense as he watched the exchange. “Nevertheless, he is who he is. You cannot change it.” 

Wheele turned on his heel sharply to face the archangel but his voice was oddly gentle, “Are you saying that we’d make Vega believe that God’s chosen is from another race? Did you not learn during all this time how humans despise all who is perceived as other and better? That they would tear the boy apart without a thought because God’s will couldn’t be to obey such a thing that is not even human?”

“This won’t change the facts,” Michael snapped back. 

 

Alex choked on his own emotions. He was numb from the blood that covered his hands, he was numb from the revelations, he was numb from the way they argued over him as if he were some piece of meat. Only numb wasn’t the correct word, because he felt more like a broken glass which still held traces of red wine on its shards but he couldn’t name the emotions ruling him so he settled for numb. “Please,” he said, voice hollow and oddly not-broken. “Please, stop.” He looked at his hands, at the tattoos or sigils, or maybe a sick joke, a vicious inner voice added, and he could see himself from above, standing between three groups: men, angels and wolves. And he could see how none of them accepted him fully because he was neither fully but all listened. And he could see Michael snarling at an Alpha and he could see David Wheele smiling with murder in his eyes at the angels and he could see how the wolves’ hackles raised, ready to pounce on the humans. And he could see himself, alone and lonely, and brighter than the rising sun, lifting his arm and commanding all who heard to “calm the fuck down!” and he snapped his teeth shut as he could feel all eyes on him in the sudden silence. 

Alex swallowed past the bile and repeated himself, “Calm down, all of you.” And he was more surprised than anybody else when Michael stepped away from Wheele and Claire brushed his father’s hands on their way back down. And Alex smelt and watched them relax, muscles going limp and eyes turning considering instead of murderous. 

And Michael dropped to his knees once more, but this time he stayed down there and his inhuman eyes held such compassion, adoration and curiosity that Alex could have drowned in them but he knew the archangel was not his friend. Then David Wheele’s knees hit the ground a few seconds later, muttering to himself about being too old for this foolishness but still obeying the instinct to show respect and deference for the Chosen One. And one by one everybody knelt down; the few wolves in human skin baring their throats as well. 

And Alex, looking around and making sure to meet everybody’s eyes for a heartbeat, stood up slowly, blood drying on his hands and clothes and tattoos, Jeep’s body lying next to his boots. Locking his knees he forced himself to straighten up as much as he could. And they followed his lead, standing up as well, as if he were the alpha and the general and the archangel; as if he were the one Chosen to lead all races.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day. :3


End file.
